wildgrindersfandomcom-20200214-history
Shark Attack (episode)/Transcript
This episode begins at the park with Lil Rob, Meaty and Goggles. Goggles puts a weird rocket on Rob's back. Goggles: It's quite simple. To make him achieve mach 6 speeds or above, the combustion gas flow needs to...combust. Meaty: It looks sketchy to me. You sure he'll be safe? Goggles: There are several factors to consider...! Rob jumps on his board and pulls the handle to activate the rocket. Lil Rob: Let's do this! He blasts off! Lil Rob: Wahooooooooo! Meanwhile, Stubford Hucksterball and Officer Lackowski were standing at an area with a ramp. Stubford puts on his stalls. Stubford Hucksterball LACKEY! You flunked-out flunky! I asked for a skate ramp, not a mega death roller coaster! (shows awkward ramps) Stubford Hucksterball If Daddy saw this, he'd fire you for sure! Are you trying to kil me?! Officer Lackowski: Sorry, Mr. Stubford, sir, but you said you like a challenge. Stubford Hucksterball If I wanted a challenge, I do my own homework. Now fix these ramps so someone can actually skate them! Lil Rob enters the ramps, almost killing Stubford and Lackey away. After some grinds, his rocket blows both of them away. Stubford is slammed to a post. Stubford Hucksterball Ugh! My robo skate leg jammed my maximus grandibula! (groaning) Drat you, Lil Blob!! Lil Rob jumps off a ramp and grinds on the wing and the front of an airplane. Inside were the male pilot and the female co-pilot. Pilot: Tower, this is Alpha Niner. We have visual confirmation of one gnarly skateboarder doing big air. Goggles, while recording, and Meaty watches. Lil Rob falls screaming, before landing on the tree's branches to end up landing on grass. The tree was shredded into the shape of a rabbit. Lil Rob: Goggles! Tell me you got that! Goggles: Confirmative! (pauses and looks at the lens cap) Lens cap? Lil Rob: I just cranked out the most wicked banger ever and there's no proof?? Meaty, Jay Jay, Jack Knife, Emo Crys, and Spitball enter. Meaty: At least you know that no one will ever duplicate that trick! Jay Jay: I would exactly say no one. (points towards the sky) INCOMING! Three skaters duplicate Rob's trick, but with different animals of a duck, a cow, and a horse. A golden-blonde-haired man with tan skin skates to enter the scene, before taking off his cap. Blonde Skater: What's with the partially cloudy with a slight chance of skaters? Meaty: You airplane-jet-pack-50-50 posers stealing my man's trick! Blonde Skater: Airplane grinding is for skaters-boys, dog-dude. It don't compare with the time I battled a Great White shark...(to viewer) TO THE DEATH! Lil Rob: Okay, surfer boy. You've piqued our interest. Proceed. Blonde Skater: Okay, so like, I was deep-sea diving for the Dread Pirate Brody's sunken ship and treasure booty. Legend has it, his ghost still haunts the waters, where he went down with his ship, guarding his treasure, should anyone try to take it. Jay Jay: I don't like ghosts, especially underwater ones. Jack Knife: How does he hold his breath so long? Man! Blonde Skater: (throws out his board) But dude, check it. Besides the ghost of Pirate Brody, there's also a 100-foot Great White shark, with teeth bigger than your skateboard! (shows scar on his right arm) And that's how I got this gnarly scar, and my nickname "Shark Attack"! (whispers) Shaw-shaw! All: Woah! Emo Crys: Sorry. Not buying it, Shark Attack...shaw-shaw. Goggles: (on his laptop) seems a shark that big could eat an entire school bus full of second graders in just two or three bites! (shows a giant shark eating a school bus) Jack Knife: (off-screen) Boy am I glad I'm not in second grade! Lil Rob: Grinders, this could be the ultimate, most amazing, and unbeatable trick ever! Jack Knife: Eating a school bus? Lil Rob: Skating with a shark! It's never been done. Meaty: That could bust you out, Lil Rob! Lil Rob: You kiddin'? With an underwater skate video, we'd be legendary! Meaty: We? Underwater? (disappointed) You got the wrong bulldog, dude. Lil Rob: But your my dawg, dog! Meaty: Yeah, but not dawg food for some shark. Look at the dude's arm! Shark Attack's scar is shown. (Woman screams) Lil Rob: Goggles, look on that website and see if you can a "chicken dog". (imitates chicken noises) (Goggles laughs) Meaty: Laugh if you want, but my jowls are not going swimming with no shark! Did you see his arm?! Shark Attacks shows his scar again. (Woman shrieks) Lil Rob: (imitates as a pirate) Arrrr, but there's buried treasure, me puppy! Meaty: (laughs) (imitates as a pirate) Arrr! Ya thinkin' there's some beefy old beef down there? (stands over Rob, drooling) Lil Rob: Be cool with the drool. Meaty: My bad. The Grinders also imitate as pirates. Emo Crys: Shiver me timbers! Walk the plank... Stubford and Lackey pops out of the small bush. Stubford Hucksterball Lil Blob's so jealous of my totally radical skateboarding skills, but he's not even in my league. Officer Lackowski: You have your own league, Stubford? Stubford Hucksterball (hits Lackowski) Ugh! That's just a saying, Lackey. There's no such thing as a skateboarding league, you doofus! (to the Grinders and Shark Attack) Wild Losers! (to Lackowski) If he wants to to go scuba skating and end up as shark bait, let him...but I'm gonna get that pirate treasure! Officer Lackowski: Can I have some of it? Stubford Hucksterball Do I ask you for part of your paycheck which you only get for being my personal security guard? Besides, Daddy Hucksterball would not improve of me giving away treasure to one of his low-life security guards! Officer Lackowski: Boy, it's true, the apple doesn't fall from the tree! Stubford Hucksterball And don't you forget it! Now let's go! (gets hit by a tree) Ow! Ironically, the apple falls from the tree, hitting him in the head. Lil Rob: Sprawl City Pier, tomorrow at the crack! Meaty: (imitates as pirate) Arrr! Shark off the starboard bow. At the wee crack of early! Emo Crys: (attempting to walk away) Yeah, not really a morning guy...or a get-eaten-by-a-shark-guy. Jay Jay: (walks back) But good luck with that whole underwater thing...Oh, gotta go! Meaty: (continuing imitating as pirate) Avast, ye scurvy dogs! Off the planks with ya, ya cowards! Arrrgh! Spitball: (imitates as pirate) Arrrgh! Spitball and Jack Knife leaves. Meaty turns around with an eyepatch on his right eye. Lil Rob: I think the eyepatch is a bit much. At the Lot, Lil Rob, in his scuba suit is skating. Goggles is holding his camera, and Shark Attack stands watching. Meaty roleplays as a shark, chasing after Rob. A splash of water shots him. Meaty holds a pair of crab puppet claws, howling. Lil Rob: We might be taking this whole shark training thing too far. (takes off helmet) And I'm pretty sure sharks don't have claws. Shark Attack: The Sprawl City shark does, (walks by) and a mouth totally bigger than a very small bungalow! Dude, fish swallowed me whole. Lil Rob: (dubious) Really? Goggles aims camera to Shark Attack. Shark Attack: Uhh...yeah! And then I, like, karate-chopped his fish pancreas, and he spit me out. Radical! And that how I got this gnarly scar! An electric flash creates a purple smoke, appearing to be the appearance of Pirate Brody. Pirate Brody: I be the dread Pirate Brody! Heed me words, landlubbers! The skaters react frighteningly. Pirate Brody: I'll se ya bones afore ye lay a hand on me pirate booty! He chuckles, as we viewers see that Officer Lackowski disguises himself as Pirate Brody. Officer Lackowski: Woah. That come out awkward, didn't it? I mean, (as Pirate Brody) arrr! Look! Davy Jones! (disappears with purple smoke) Lil Rob: (delightfully) Whaaaaaaaaaat?! Giant deadly shark? Sunken treasure? Pirate dead guy? This is gonna be a killer video! Meaty: Not too killer though, right? Shark Attack: (scared) Yeah...totally awesome, dudes. (looks down sadly) At the crack of dawn, Lil Rob, Meaty, Shark Attack, and Goggles arrive at the pier. Shark Attack feels nervous. Lil Rob: Let's roll! Lil Rob, Meaty, and Goggles jump out of the lattice fence. Shark Attack hesitates to see a sign that there is a shark near the pier. He attempts to feign an injury. Shark Attack: Ow! I broke my arm...I...I got a splinter. Look, a hangnail! I stubbed my toe! The sun is in my eyes! There's sand in my jockstrap! Two middle-aged fishermen look at Shark Attack. Partially-Bald Fisherman: Hey, look. It's that kid who got caught on the fence the last day. He climbs up the fence and falls down. His arm is caught on the fence. Shark Attack: Help!! I'm being attacked by a fence! I mean, a shark! Man, I've been bitten by a shark! Ouch my arm! The fishermen look at him in disbelief, before putting him out of the pier. Lil Rob and Goggles look at disbelief as well. Shark Attack: You got me, dudes. Red-handed. I never even made it to the water. Lil Rob: And your...(imitates stereotypical surfer dude accent) gnarly scar, dude?! Shark Attack: More like "Great White chain link". I was just too embarrassed to admit it. Muy uncool. Sha. Meaty: No. That's cool, dude. Lil Rob opens the gate for Shark Attack. Shark Attack: I don't need to use the gate. (jumps out of the fence, and falls) Lil Rob: You should consider changing your nickname to Fence Attack! The trio laugh. A moment later. Lil Rob: (puts on helmet) I really hope this Goggles' Shark Suit works, 'cos shark jaws can be bad for your health! Shark Attack: What about the ghost of dread Pirate Brody? He warned you not to touch his booty! Lil Rob: Can we please start calling it "treasure"? (dives with his skateboard) Bon voyage! Goggles, Shark Attack, and Meaty look down. Meaty: Anyone knows which way to the poop deck? Lil Rob sinks down to the ground of the ocean. He spots an eel, then jumps down to it. It electrocutes him. Lil Rob: Now that was shocking! Eel: Gee, I never heard that before. A red submarine follows Lil Rob to a broken, sunken ship. He tries to push the window out of the ship, but he is seen by a giant shark. He escapes. Lil Rob: Whoa! You ain't snacking on this guppy! As of some objects for skating, he taunts the shark. He grabs an octopus and lets go of it, getting the shark's attention. It is stuck on a hole, as the fish laugh. He goes inside the ship to find the treasure. Lil Rob: WHAAAAAAAAT?! (opens treasure) Amaaaaazziiing! Officer Lacowski: (as Pirate Brody) Ye be warned! You'll not touch me booty! Lil Rob: Yeah, we're definitely going with "treasure". Brody chases Rob. The rider who si riding on the red submarine is Stubford. Stubford Hucksterball Go ahead, Mr. Wild Flounder. Paddle away like a sea chicken, and leave the treasure for me! (imitates chicken noises) Brody gets stuck at the hole where the shark is. Lil Rob pulls out Lackowski's Pirate Brody disguise. Lil Rob: Huh? Lackey?! Why are you pretending to be a ghost pirate? Are you and Stubford trying to scare me off the treasure? Officer Lackowski: And we would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids and that drooly dog! Lil Rob: What are you talking about? Officer Lacokowski: Yeah...I guess you're not really meddling. Lil Rob: There's a thin line between genius and stupid. The shark roars and breaks free from the rock. Lil Rob: Let's skate, Lackey! Officer Lackowski: It's Lackowski! Stubford have the treasure with the submarine. Stubford Hucksterball (to himself) Ha ha, Lil Rob! I got the booty! (shouts) I got the booty!! He sees Lackey and Rob being chased by the giant shark. Stubford Hucksterball No! Lackey, go the other way! Get away! The sharks notices the treasure chest. Stubford Hucksterball No! Not my booty!! LACKEEEEEEEEEEEY!!! The three skaters, finds Lil Rob without the treasure chest. Lil Rob: Did you get that? Goggles: CONFIRMATIVE! And then my hard drive crashed. Rob climbs out of the water, and takes off hos helmet. Lil Rob: (sighs) Well, that was crazy! (puts on cap) I can't believe I just skated with a 100-foot shark! Meaty: (in stereotypical surfer dude accent) Some pretty gnarly boarding, bud. Shark Attack: (shows his scar) Too bad you didn't get a scar, dude! Lil Rob: No I didn't, (looks to Stubford) but Stubford might! Stubford is last seen surrounded by the shark. Stubford Hucksterball (scared) Lackey! Help!! Now!! Or you're fired! Category:Transcripts